Vulkin
Vulkin is an enemy that the protagonist can encounter in Hotland. Profile Appearance As its name implies, Vulkin resembles a volcano, with the conical structure that is a common characteristic of volcanoes. Lava can be seen leaking from their crown, and little puffs of smoke can be seen spewing out steadily. Vulkin usually has their eyes closed and a permanent blush. Due to their cheerful attitude, they are usually seen smiling. Personality Vulkin is a kind creature who, unfortunately for the protagonist, thinks their lava can heal people. In Battle Appears With * Tsunderplane Attacks * Their "Thunder" attack is a cloud at the top center of the board, firing bolts at a wide angle toward the SOUL, the bolts separating more the farther they travel. A variation of this has the cloud move. ** This attack actually can speed you up if the protagonist gets hit by it. * Their "fire" attack is two columns at the right and left edges of the board, shooting fireballs toward the center; the fireballs go back to the column from which they were fired. Strategy * This monster can be spared by hugging or encouraging them. However, encouraging them will increase their attack, and hugging them will decrease the protagonist's defense. * Criticizing them will discourage them from attacking altogether, which is useful when there is another monster. Quotes * Thunder! Helpful speed up!!! Neutral * Ah! I'll help! Healing magmas! Neutral * Speed will help dodge!! Neutral * You're hurt! I'll help!!! Low HP * Ahh... Not... helping? Okay... Criticize * Trash... rump... Ahh... twice * Ahh... after being Criticized * Does not help... after being Criticized * Oh! Ah! I'm helping! Encourage * Ahh! Ahh! Does my best! Encourage * Ahh! Tries the hardest! Encourage * Works hard! Works hot! Encourage * Ahh... so... LOVEY! Hug * Feels so warm! Hug * Hug...continue... Hug Flavor Text * Mistakenly believes its lava can heal people. Check * Vulkin strolls in. Encounter * A strange parade blocks the path. with another Vulkin * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you! with Tsunderplane * Vulkin is wiggling its weird rump. Neutral * Vulkin is making coffee in its crater. Neutral * Vulkin makes a smoke hoop and jumps through it. Neutral * Vulkin stands in the corner. Criticize * You tell Vulkin that its attacks are NOT helpful. 'Criticize' * You tell Vulkin that its rump looks like a sack of trash. twice * Little streams of lava come from Vulkin's eyes. twice * You tell Vulkin it's doing a great job. Its attacks become extreme... Encourage * Vulkin parades around you proudly. Encourage * You give Vulkin a hug. It warms your heart... | And your whole body! Ouch! Your DEFENSE dropped! Hug * Vulkin's cheeks glow with a bright heat. Hug * Vulkin assures you the plane turning tiny is, like, completely intentional. Tsunderplane is spared Trivia * Vulkin's name comes from the word volcano and possibly Vulcan, the name of the Roman god of volcanoes and metalworking. * There is a glitch where a Vulkin NPC will repeat the last message displayed, followed by the phrase: "smell the pain."Imgur * Vulkin may be mentioned during Mettaton's news report by the headline saying "TINY VOLCANO MONSTER DOES ITS BEST, RECEIVES TINY APPLAUSE." * Vulkin shares their attack sound effect with Reaper Bird and Snowdrake's Mother. de:Vulkin es:Vulkin fr:Volcâlin ja:Vulkin pl:Vulkin ru:Вулкин zh:‎火金